


el chico volador

by ellfie



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Shower Sex, compiled from roleplay, dick actively plans and tries to murder zucco, domestic feels, hernan and kirk are stupid in love and oops now they have a son, kirk and hernan take dick home, kirk finds dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellfie/pseuds/ellfie
Summary: After the murder of his parents, Dick slips onto the streets of Gotham to track Tony Zucco down and make him pay. Kirk and Hernan intervene, and give Dick the family he needs.--"Stay with you?" Dick repeated, confused. Behind him, Hernan frowned slightly, looking between them, wondering if Kirk was really thinking this through or if he was seeing himself in the small boy -- alone, starving, afraid. But when Dick glanced back at Superman for confirmation, Hernan made sure his lips were quirked in a half smile as he inclined his head."Who is stopping you?"Dick's lips parted again as he stared at the two men, the Justice League, people he'd seen on the news countless times, people who had terrified the world and saved it. And they were here, looking at him. They knew his name, knew what happened, offered to help. Had helped. And Superman was right. Who was stopping him from leaving with them? He couldn't go back to the circus, didn't want to go into the system, and knew he wouldn't last long on the streets.Dick nodded.
Relationships: Hernan Guerra/Kirk Langstrom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	el chico volador

**Author's Note:**

> so i dragged my friend sydney into this glorious ship and then we went _but what if dick was in this verse too_ so have our dumb boys in love finding and adopting precious bouncing baby dick. rated for the violence of killing zucco (bc fuck him) and a sex scene towards the end.
> 
> Some things to know before going in. This is a roleplay between sydney (nostromoose on social media) and myself, her playing Kirk and I playing Hernan and us swapping Dick. I moved a few things around to aid the flow, but if it still flows a little weird it's because, as I said, this is a compiled RP.
> 
> Kirk and Hernan have been together for a good six years, and it's a few years post-movie. Hernan's nieces and nephews (who are only mentioned here but may come up later if I decide to publish more) are as follows in present time: Hernando 11ish, Pedro 9ish, Rebecca 4ish, Juanita is an infant.

Two weeks and four days before Kirk found himself gliding over rooftops to a very specific location, a tragedy had happened. It was nothing out of the ordinary, not really for Gotham. A couple had been murdered, leaving their son as the only surviving member. Two weeks and three days ago, Kirk had seen the news report as his beloved watched the tabloids and whatever Miss Lane was slinging at the time. Only to him... something stood out.

In the videos, briefly, there had been shots of the boy. Dick Grayson. He was young and fit, had a wonderful career, a loving family... had, being the keyword. But his face... the look in his eye, even through the hurt, the fear, and loss, that look captured him. Langstrom had spent the next few days straight scouring every inch of info from people, reports, the internet, news, media, everything he could find on the Flying Graysons. Dick was the youngest and a prodigy at that and his family weren't rich but weren't poor. And they loved him. They loved him so dearly. Everything had been so close knit and then so suddenly and horribly stripped away. And who would solve it, who would give that child the closure he deserved, no, needed? The cops, no. They wouldn't catch up in time if ever. But Dick...

Those eyes.

Dick would catch up.

Dick would try or worse, do something stupid. Something out of hurt and anger, out of a well placed sense of revenge. And then what?

Nothing. Emptiness. The sense that he'd taken out his anger but then he was still alone.

He needed help, needed guidance, needed someone, anyone who understood even in some small way who could offer what he needed without his expense... He needed Batman.

And Batman was what he got. Within a short amount of time, he'd tracked down and found the killer. Tony Zucco. A thug. A man who got paid to ruin lives for minimal amounts. Scum perfect for a quick snack. No remorse. Dick, however, was impressive. He was harder to find, knew where to hide and only a few times did he slip up so that, at the last moment, did Kirk come to rescue him. Not from Zucco, no, but from himself.

.x.

Two weeks and four days.

Two weeks and four days ago, his parents fell. Just out of reach. He hadn't been able to catch them, only hear that awful _snap_! of the rope breaking, his mother's startled intake of breath, and the horrible, horrible wet thump of their bodies hitting the ground.

He knew it wasn't an accident. The Flying Graysons were professionals. They wouldn't take such a risk as trapeze without a net unless they triple checked their equipment.

That rope had been fine right before they went on. Dick hadn't needed to hear from the police officers that it had been cut, that there had been evidence of foul play. They decided to tell him three days after Dick already knew. Just as he knew he didn't need the social worker to tell him he couldn't stay with the circus.

He didn't want to stay. He loved Haly, loved the others, but he couldn't bear to be there anymore. Everyone's sad looks, their _I'm sorry's_ , their _They were good people_ ’s and _They loved you very much_ because none of that _mattered_ anymore.

So Dick took matters into his own hands -- _"As is the Grayson way,"_ his father used to tell him, before hefting something over his shoulders, or rolling up his sleeves.

Dick disappeared into the depths of Gotham, with only a backpack of his most treasured items and required supplies. He found the name of his parent's murderer -- Tony Zucco -- found out this wasn't even a rare occurrence for him. Found out who he worked for. Where he might go.

Found out where to get a gun.

Then found him.

An apartment, a nice one -- paid off with money he got from killing people. Dick broke in, set up traps in case Zucco tried to escape or turn the tables, then waited.

When the man returned, he didn't seem to notice anything amiss immediately, jabbering on the phone instead. Dick hid in the shadows, watched, nerves making him stomach sick but anger making his blood sing. He decided to wait until the man had sat down, chair pushed out from the kitchen table. Then... Then Dick approached. Pressed the gun to the back of his head. Turned off the safety with a click.

Zucco froze. "...Let me call you back..." he said slowly, before hanging up the phone and raising his hands. "If it's money you want, all you needed to do was ask."

Keeping the gun aimed steady (as steady as he could. Every atom of him seemed to be vibrating) Dick moved around so the man could see him, clenched his jaw when Zucco didn't even recognize him immediately. "You killed my parents." He said through gritted teeth.

Zucco's eyes widened for a second, before his face smoothed into a cocky mask, like he didn't have a gun literally three inches from his face. "It's just business, kid."

"Just business!?" Dick cried, voice breaking, shoving the pistol right up against the man's forehead. "You killed my parents! They didn't do anything to you! And you _murdered_ them!"

"So what are you gonna do, kid?"

Dick grit his teeth, anger bubbling dangerously. "I'm gonna kill you." Zucco just raised a brow like he didn't believe him, but then his eyes focused over Dick's shoulder, and he paled, finally actually look properly scared.

Batman had slipped into the window, and he watched as Dick waited before, while Zucco spoke so snidely down to him, the Batman decided it was time. Slowly, stalking forward, his eyes glowing behind his mask, he watched the hearts of both before him, a strange sense of fury coming over him.

Before Dick could even turn, with a bout of speed, his hand was on the gun, taking it and looking it over.

"...It's cheaply made. A good chance it's unregistered because it doesn't pass safety standards, likely giving them at least a 33% chance of misfiring or worse. I would have stolen or used one of Zucco's own. He uses them frequently. We know they won't backfire. Safer that way."

Dick had a moment of vindication, Zucco sitting there looking terrified. Dick had all the power. Dick could decide what would happen to this man. Dick--

No longer had the gun.

He blinked, then scowled. "Hey!" The boy spun around to try to snatch the weapon back, to glare at the man who... his eyes widened. The man's eyes -- eyes of his mask -- glowed red, staring down at Dick's weapon with disinterest even as he started explaining why it had been a bad choice. He looked like a creature wrapped in shadow with a slice of daylight pierced down his center, his cowl ending in tall, pointy ears.

Dick's mouth fell open. Batman. Batman! Here! He thought he spent his time in Metropolis now?

"Listen--" Zucco started, voice shaking now that Batman was here.

"Shut up!" Dick shouted, casting him a feral look, then turning to glare at the Batman and try and grab his gun back. "Give it back! I don't know where his guns are, and don't have time to look for them!"

Kirk easily kept the gun out of arm’s reach but he wasn't a child playing keepaway. With a short burst of precision and speed, he had the weapon disassembled and thrown to separate corners of the room. He watched Dick, taking in his movements, his health. Was he eating? Was he sleeping? No, to either, but he hadn't expected him to. Not after everything. He hadn't, well, had tried not to anyways...

But there was a look of recognition. Good. He knew who he was, that made things simpler. But then it didn't matter. Zucco was still there and Dick was still hurting.

"Criminal like him are cocky. They're likely in an easy to find place like behind the clothes in his dresser. And one next to his bed for occupational hazards. You won't be needing them though. You won't be using them on him."

Dick's mouth fell open as Batman moved so fast his hands were just a blur, jumped at the sudden clattering from around the room. But his face darkened when he realized what he had done. "No!"

He lunged at Batman -- no logic, just pain and anger focused on whoever was in front of him -- and started pounding on his chest. "No! Why did you do that!? He killed my parents! He killed them!"

Kirk didn't stop him, simply watching as the young man screamed and raged. There was so much pain and it made his heart only colder towards the other adult in the room.

Placing a hand upon Dick's shoulder, his voice sounded almost softer, as if morning with him. "I know. I know he did. It's why I'm here. ...but you have time. You have your life and this act you are intending to do, do you think your parents would ever have wanted this for you?"

Dick's eyes began to burn, vision getting blurry, hits geting weaker, his anger getting swallowed up by his grief. "It doesn't matter what they wanted, because they're dead." He said, voice shaking more than he would've liked. What was there left for him? To be a child thrust in the uncaring system, falling through the cracks, miserable and barely surviving?

Then, Zucco made a break for it. He shot up from his chair, but before he could get far, Dick screamed and flung himself at him, tackling him to the ground. He wailed on him, little fists and sharp nails punching and scratching as he screamed, "You killed them! You killed my mom and dad and you don't even care! I hate you, I hate you! I'm gonna kill you! They didn't deserve to die, _you_ deserve to die!"

Zucco stuttered out platitudes, hands in front of his face, and every time he tried to shove the kid off, Dick went for his eyes so he was forced to go back to protecting them.

Kirk stood by quietly as Dick beat and scratched and choked back sobs before, after a while, he moved to his side, knelt down next to the two. Once more he placed his hand upon Dick's shoulder and looked at him intently.

"You don't need to be a murderer. Not like him. Killing in their name won't bring them back. And it won't make your heart stop hurting."

Dick stopped when Batman touched his shoulder again, his little shoulders shaking and chest heaving, teeth grit so hard his jaw ached. Zucco slowly lowered his hands, looking between them, blood welling up from all the scratches that covered his face and arms.

Dick stared down at the man, how pathetic he looked there beneath him, cowering when faced with justice for his crimes. He had so much hate and hurt inside it choked him, burned through his body, and he just wanted it out. He thought this would make him feel better, that he had to somehow even out the world. If his parents couldn't be here, why did scum like Zucco deserve to be?

But his hands shook. Tears welled up in his eyes. "But he deserves to die." He said softly, voice shaking.

Kirk's eyes were focused solely on the boy, his hand steady on his shoulder but he saw and heard everything. The heat rising in his face and chest, the way his breathing hitched, trying not to cry in front of the man who stole it all. His heart, strong but broken.

And the one responsible was in the room. He would answer for it all.

With a soft but firm hand as he moved forward, he pulled Dick up and off of the scum, Batman felt the pressure in the apartment shift. Glancing to the wall for the next room, he couldn't see but just feel familiar eyes watching them. Hernan. He must have heard them, came by the investigate. He had noticed the way Kirk had obsessed over the Grayson case for weeks, so it didn’t surprise Kirk that he made his way here in turn.

Hernan would take care of things if they got too much for the boy...

Kirk set Dick up right, brushing him off and making sure he was a few feet back. His expression remained neutral, as ever, but there was cold and underlying fury in his veins.

"He does deserve to die."

And without another moment, he grabbed Tony Zucco by the cuff and with a hiss, large fangs bared, he sank his teeth deep into those vital parts of the man's neck. There would be nothing left of him when Kirk was done. And no blood on Dick's hands.

This was how it would be. How he would protect, enact revenge, and save.

Dick let the Batman move him, finding his body stiff, wobbly. He still stared down at Zucco -- who looked like he didn't know whether to be grateful, or terrified -- as Batman brushed him off with a soft touch, thinking it strange that the blood-sucking menace of the night was being so soft, so gentle, talking him down from his ledge. He knew the Justice League worked to hurt bad men, but the media was filled with condemnation for them, describing their more heinous acts in great detail. The world couldn't seem to decide if they were gods, or monsters.

Dick remembered how his parents had been worried about performing in Gotham for many reasons, but one of them being that it was Batman's city. The opinions of the Justice League could be heard all across the circus, constantly fluctuating, and he remembered a few times his parents getting into heated debates, especially when Dick had asked for a Batman costume. (He had hoped his dad could be Superman and his mom Wonder Woman, but nothing ever came of it.)

And then Batman's deep voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and he startled at how cold it sounded now, and then -- then Batman had Zucco by the cuff, Zucco was screaming and begging, and a hiss, and a flash of fangs, and -- and --

Dick's eyes grew wide. He watched as a line of blood sprayed up from Zucco's neck like a puncture in a hose, splattering onto Batman's shoulder until it disappeared. He watched as Batman curled over the man who murdered his parents, mouth to his neck, while Zucco screamed and pleaded.

A hand rested on his shoulder and Dick jumped, mouth falling open as he found Superman standing there at his side, his face grim. "You don't have to watch," he said lowly, softly.

The astonishment at it all slowly settled and with it the boy's expression smoothed into a tight, determined frown. He turned back to Batman, to Zucco's twitching, weakening body. His mother had stared at him as she fell and Dick hadn't been able to look away, and he could just hear what he thought her eyes had said -- _Help me. I'm sorry. I love you._

"I watched them die," Dick said voice low, eyes hard. "I want to watch him die."

Hernan nodded, gave his shoulder a little squeeze, and watched Kirk as well, worried about how the child would react, that he would call Kirk horrible things for what he was doing when Kirk was just doing what he could to help, to bring this boy peace and keep his hands clean. But Hernan knew how the world worked, how it turned against them so easily, and how it would destroy a part of Kirk to be condemned by this boy.

Drinking blood was different with different people, different situations. Every time. Sometimes it was like chugging a beer. Sometimes he was focused on those around and it was a quick thing. With one in particular it was slow and wonderful. But this one.. the rage that bubbled was personal. He wasn't just the executioner, but enacting a horrible form of vengeance. Pain purposeful. Let him struggle and feel how powerless he was. His eyes were focused but he looked like an animal feeding as the pulse grew to a crescendo before beginning to fall.

He'd not overly noticed Superman behind him with the boy but as the struggle and whimpers and begging faded, he released, panting and swallowed, his face bloody to match his visor. The body fell limp and loud to the ground as he composed himself. Anger fading to a sense of loss for his young friend.

"...he's gone. And no one will even notice or remember his name. No grand life or recognition. He'll be nothing but fodder for the earth. But you and your family name will be loved and remembered, Dick... I promise."

The body thumped to the floor, and Dick couldn't help the flinch, echoes of a crack and thump and screams still fresh in his mind, but it was also... settling, in some way. Zucco's body was a pale, sickly color, eyes bulging and staring up at nothing. He wasn't just bled to unconsciousness, he'd been sucked dry.

It was hard to look away, even as Batman spoke, the vampire's voice back to something soft and sad. But then he said his name, made a promise, and he finally dragged his gaze over to him, taking in the blood that painted his mouth, his chin, smeared down the white of his uniform and a dark splattering over his shoulder.

Superman's fingers tightened, just a bit.

Dick's face crumbled. He covered it with his hands to try to hide the way his lip trembled, the sharp sob, the tears he couldn't stop. It was done. It was over. Zucco was gone. And he didn't feel better. His parents were still dead, he was still alone, he would never fly with his mom and dad again, he couldn't imagine ever smiling or laughing again. What would happen now?

Hernan let out a little sigh, tugged the boy in gently, and Dick went to his side, pressed himself against his hip as he shuddered and tried to keep his tears quiet. He touched his back, stroked a hand through the boy's matted hair, thinking about his nephews and niece, wondered what Valentina would do.

He held his other hand out for Kirk, drawing him closer, away from the body, and gave him a questioning look to be sure he was finished, before turning to stare hard at the body. His violet eyes glowed red, redder, until the clothes ignited, and he kept staring until the body itself caught fire.

It was a powerful moment. One that words would not do justice and could not reach. Kirk looked to the child and he looked back before crumpling against the other.

It was just everything happening. It was Zucco. It was his parents. It was the uncertainty of the future. But Kirk's heart was tight. Had he helped? Truly? Was this the right thing to have done?

He stood watching the body burn, standing at Hernan's side as he remained silent. Slowly, after watching the body burn, his gaze shifted to Dick, watching him from the corner of his eye inconspicuously. The world didn't need more Batmen. It needed young and hopeful youth like this child. And he would protect that ideal.

"... I'm... sorry, Dick."

Not for Zucco. But for him. For everything.

Dick shook his head, still shuddering, still crying, still trying to keep it in while Hernan petted his hair. Dick could feel the heat of the burning body, the awful smell of burning flesh. Kirk closed his mouth, eyes moving back to the burning heap of trash on the floor. Had he made things worse? Was that insensitive? His fists tightened, keeping his composure as he chose not to look or speak to the child through some sense of privacy in the moment.

Hernan pulled them both further away, then nudged Dick over to Kirk, and the boy immediately latched onto him. Arms wrapping around Batman's slim hips as he buried his face against his side. Kirk’s gaze snapped up to Hernan. _Why?!_ He tensed, forcing himself not to take a step back as the child wrapped his arms tightly around him, burying his face against him and Kirk stared, arms up and fingers flexing. Slowly, with no small amount of hesitation, he let his hands rest on Dick's shoulders, beginning to move and offer gentle pets and strokes. And soon enough, the feelings, the weight of everything happening and what would happen to this boy fell on him.

Hernan gave the body another round of heat vision, making sure it was completely and quickly burnt through, then breathed out ice, setting out the fire, only to melt it once again. What was left was a dirty puddle of ash and a few chunks of bone, which Hernan promptly crushed beneath his heel.

Before he moved away, he paused, then spat on the wet ashes.

"Nothing left to bury," he said softly as he approached the two again. Dick finally pulled his face free and looked over at what was left, tears still tracking down his dirty face.

He looked up at Superman. At Batman. At the charred floor in the middle of an otherwise fancy apartment. "Wh... what now...?" He asked softly.

Dick was alone. He was on the streets, starving, everything had been taken away and no one... No one would know what to do with him, how to treat him like nothing more than what he was or what had happened to him.. It rang out in Kirk's very veins.

_I will protect him._

As Dick's question stayed heavy in the air, Batman knelt a little and offered his arms in a hug before remembering he'd just murdered someone in front of the child, his blood still all over his face. Maybe it wasn't the best moment. His arms fell awkwardly but he kept looking to him behind red glasses.

"Do you want to stay with us? Even if just for the night, Dick? I can help you sort things out in your own time, if you want."

Dick turned to look at Batman as he shifted, getting down lower, level with him. Dick stared at the blood coating his face, his lips, the gleam of his red glasses. Dick could see his reflection, curved and skewed, tinted red, his face a mess of tears and dirt.

Batman held his arms up slightly before dropping them back down, and Dick had never imagined to ever describe Batman as awkward, but here he was.

"Stay with you?" Dick repeated, confused. Behind him, Hernan frowned slightly, looking between them, wondering if Kirk was really thinking this through or if he was seeing himself in the small boy -- alone, starving, afraid. But when Dick glanced back at Superman for confirmation, Hernan made sure his lips were quirked in a half smile as he inclined his head.

"Who is stopping you?"

Dick's lips parted again as he stared at the two men, the Justice League, people he'd seen on the news countless times, people who had terrified the world and saved it. And they were here, looking at him. They knew his name, knew what happened, offered to help. _Had_ helped. And Superman was right. Who was stopping him from leaving with them? He couldn't go back to the circus, didn't want to go into the system, and knew he wouldn't last long on the streets.

Kirk was silent, letting it sink in on what precisely he'd offered. And then it came to him. And what a fool he was. How could this child, this young boy want to go with Batman?! He was frightening, a vampired who murdered people, criminals sure but people! And he'd just done so in front of him! He would never-

But then... Dick nodded. And Kirk's heart jumped a bit. He wondered if Superman had heard it. Staring at the child and then Hernan, he waited a moment before, taking a handkerchief from his belt. Usually it was kept clean and used to wipe blood away but he rationed that Dick needed it more. He offered it and his hand, the clean one and looked to Superman.

A look passed over Kirk's eyes, one that meant only well, one unseen to the boy in front of him. To him, he must have looked like an immovable man with blood on his face before quietly asking-

"Would you feel more comfortable if Superman carried you?"

Dick hesitated, then accepted the handkerchief, rubbing it over his face, cleaning up his tears, his snot. As he did so, Hernan moved closer, cupped Kirk's chin and cleaned the blood off his cheek and chin with the cuff of his jacket, then leaned down to kiss the rest off his mouth gently.

"Supe-" Kirk would have blushed if he could. They were nearly never in a situation where PDA was felt or appropriate. In the midst of a fight or death, it wasn't always the best time. But now, in front of the child, he froze, touching his lip after Hernan broke away.

"Superman.." He said as if chiding him but there was a softness to his tone that only his lover would understand. Something that sounded like a hiss to others but was a shyness to him as he glanced to Dick without moving his head. Hernan simply grinned at his love, unapologetic. If Dick was to stay with them -- and Hernan had a feeling it would be for more than one night -- then he'd have to accept them as they were. A blood-soaked team.

Dick fiddled with the handkerchief, looked between them, struggling to grasp everything that had happened over the course of the last few minutes. Nonetheless, that sweet little boy was still inside him, despite all his pain and anger, and he could tell Batman was hurting in his own way too. So he raised his arms for Batman.

Crimson eyes widening, Kirk stared. Dick wanted him, but- that... didn't make sense. The children liked Superman. Superman was cool and nice and Batman was... he was frightening. Not really the one children would ask for but-

Looking to Hernan and quickly back to the child, his expression remaining neutral for Dick, he bent down and picked him up, holding him close to his chest and slowly, his hold turned into a hug. One meant to nurture and protect. _I won't let anyone harm you ever again so long as I can help it. I promise you..._

"Let's go home."

Hernan’s grin softened into a warm smile as Kirk seemed flabbergasted at the boy's actions, and Hernan decided that yes, he quite liked this boy.

Dick wrapped his arms around Batman's neck, pressed his face against the shoulder that wasn't blood soaked, holding him a little tighter as Batman's own hold turned into a hug.

Hernan smiled at Kirk, then opened one of the huge windows and gestured him out, as if holding the door open for him.

Kirk held onto their newest housemate a moment longer, his eyes closed beneath his mask before gently readjusting and shifting the child to his back. Children liked piggy back rides, didn't they? He didn't bother telling him to hang on, both because it felt obvious and because he wouldn't drop him.

With a little nod, a silent way of saying they were ready to go home, he leapt out the window, one hand holding onto Dick the other grabbing the fire escape before using it like a horizontal pole to launch himself upward and onto a rooftop. Maybe there would be less people to see Batman now adding kidnapping to his list of things a hero doesn't do.

He ran and lept across the rooftops gracefully, his speed and accuracy inhuman though clear that it was for practical use and not theatrics like the boy's family would have been. Still, he did his best to make it a gentle ride, not large bumps or flips, nothing to jossle him as they made their way back to the tower. Home sweet home.

Dick held on tight, not as nervous as perhaps he should've been, and felt that familiar rush as soon as Batman leapt out the window. He kept going, less climbing and more pulling himself up in great jumps, and then flew over the streets, landing gently on a rooftop only to take off again, leaping and gliding through the night, faster than Dick had ever moved.

His stomach swooped, heart pounded. The cold night air blew through his hair, across his face. He looked over Batman's shoulder, finding everything moving in a blur, too far away, too high above, completely set apart from the rest of the world.

It was comfortingly familiar and thrillingly new at the same time, and without noticing, a smile had crept onto Dick's face.

Hernan flew nearby, ready to help if need be, but unable to contain his own smile at seeing Kirk with the boy. He hadn't quite expected the man to grow so attached to what Hernan had thought was going to be just another case, even if a sad one that hit a little too close to home. But here they were.

Hernan got to the tower first to place his hand on the upper doors, allowing them to slide open for his partner, and then floated in behind.

Dick stared, wide eyed, still holding onto Batman's shoulders as he looked around the large room, spacious and modern and so unlike everything at the circus.

Kirk gently placed their guest down upon the couch, then looked down at his hand and thought over his appearance. Blood was unsightly to anyone, let alone a child who'd been through so much. It would likely help ease the young man if he changed. Slender fingers reached up, pausing as though he'd remembered something, before turning away to remove his mask and place the red glasses back upon his face, keeping his inhuman eyes hidden. He removed the bloodied gloves to reveal pale fingers beneath and faced him once more, kneeling in front of the boy.

"You can make yourself comfortable, Dick. I want to prepare a room for you so you can have privacy. Is there anything I can get you to eat or drink?"

Hernan watched, a little off to the side, not wanting to pull any attention off of Kirk while also doing his best to remain... clear-headed. What were they doing? Taking a child to the tower? What did Kirk hope to gain from this? For as brilliant as a man Kirk was, Hernan knew right now he was acting from his heart -- a heart bigger than anyone understood -- rather than his mind.

But for all the logic that told Hernan this was all a terrible idea, it warmed something inside him to see Kirk with this little boy. He remembered the first time he'd taken Kirk home to Valentina and her family, how painfully awkward he was, how difficult it was for him to touch the children thinking he would hurt them or scare them. He remembered holding Rebecca, Valentina's youngest baby at the time, and catching Kirk staring at them softly. It was easy to see what was going through his mind. Nonetheless, Kirk always remained terrified of children, and would quickly shut down any conversation Hernan tried.

Personally, Hernan never thought himself father material. He loved being _tio_ to his nieces and nephews, but thought it best to remain at that. For a short while he considered having a hoard of super-children with Bekka, but the moment he thought that aloud Bekka had threw a fit and stormed out, and remained furious with him for two weeks.

Dick's gaze, meanwhile, wandered over the room, over to the huge windows, then back to Batman. His eyes widened, taking in the features he had never seen. Superman never hid his face, and Wonder Woman only wore a helmet for protection rather than anything that covered her features. But Batman never took off his helmet and mask to the public.

Dick's eyes, wide, glided over to Superman as if to say _are you seeing this?_ and Hernan chuckled softly. Dick looked back to Batman, his eyes still hidden behind red glasses -- did the light hurt his eyes? But it was nighttime --

"Why are you still wearing those?" He blurted, "It's dark out."

At Batman's question, though, Dick stiffened, held his backpack close, the stolen loaf of bread and jar peanut butter feeling like a burning beacon inside. "I-I'm fine." He said stiffly, even though his stomach growled.

He watched the child stare, watched how he glanced to Hernan and back. But to him, it wasn't amazement or awe. For all the brilliance and knowledge Kirk Langstrom possessed, he often times saw in people's eyes what he saw of himself. At that moment, he saw a young man comparing Superman and Batman. As people or as what was less than a person. Kirk was pale, inhumanly so, pointed ears, fangs, cold skin, and his eyes...

Red was never good in a horror film. Showing them felt like the final nail in the metaphorical, vampire coffin.

"...They hide my eyes." He answered after a moment, hearing the rumble. Kirk motioned for him to follow.

Dick hopped off the couch and followed him, still clutching his backpack to him, hearing Superman follow behind. "Why do you need to hide your eyes?"

"I don't." Kirk answered, a bit more honestly than he intended. He led him to one of the tower’s smaller kitchenettes. It wasn't so much a living room as a large, communal area. A small kitchen equipped with light meals and snacks. Though not the main kitchen, it had everything they'd need for a growing young man. "What do you like? You can help yourself to anything.”

"I... I said I'm fine," Dick said, trying for firm, fidgeting now. Hernan raised a brow, considered the bag with his x-ray vision.

 _"Niño_ , you can't live off peanut butter sandwiches forever."

Dick spun around, paling. It was strange how anger drove him to attempt murder without too many second thoughts, but the idea of stealing was what was gnawing at him. Or maybe it was just the needle that broke the camel's back...

Hernan raised a brow, thinking he could gather what was going through his head. "...You stole it, didn't you?"

"N-No!" Dick's face crumpled, and Hernan grimaced as tears started welling up in the boy's eyes. _Shit_. "Yes! I'm sorry!" He spun to look at Batman too. "I'm sorry, I was hungry and didn't have anymore money! I'm sorry! Please don't take me to jail!"

Kirk had gotten a plate and a glass out, watching him, noticing the stare that Hernan gave the boy as he waited out the denial attitude. Peanut butter? He had food with him but it wasn't enough to fill a growing young lad. And he was clearly hungry, why..?

And then he began to cry and Kirk took a step forward, far more intimidating in appearance than he intended, his glasses giving him a blank look and Dick flinched back. Kirk, as ever, delivered his words with what could only be described as disinterest.

"Dick. Stealing is against the law, it's almost never the right thing to do," he began, going to a cupboard to rummage for something briefly before pulling out a purple colored jar. "But hunger and circumstance does not make you a criminal. What does is that peanut butter is nothing without jelly. Do you like grape or strawberry?"

Dick’s mouth fell open as he focused on the jelly, trying to process what just happened, while Hernan tried to cover up his chuckle with a cough.

"B...But..."

" _Pajarito,_ " Hernan moved closer, putting a hand on the boy’s head briefly as he passed him to get to the fridge. "We do not put children in jail. And we certainly do not worry ourselves with petty theft. Especially when the theft is to feed yourself." Hernan frowned as he considered the contents of the fridge. What did children like to drink? They had water... and beer. And hard liquor elsewhere. Maybe he should fly out and get some apple juice?

Dick looked back at Batman, mouth still open, still confused.

Kirk watched them both, nodding in agreeance with Superman's words. He stood still, two jars in hand, one purple and one red, waiting patiently for their temporary ward to decide what he'd like. Then again, he'd had a long and traumatic last few weeks, perhaps he wasn't in the mood for more peanut butter and anything.

"If these are not to your liking, we have other things. I think it best you eat something though. I-" He paused, that slight awkwardness coming through once more though he hid it well enough with his even tones. "-could make you something, something simple so it's easier on your digestive system."

Dick opened his mouth. Closed it. Looked between the men. Settled on the jelly in Batman's hands. He meekly pointed at the grape jelly.

Then jumped when Hernan suddenly snapped his fingers and shouted, " _¡Espaguetis!_ " With a little gust of air fluttering Dick's hair and clothes, Superman was on the other side of the kitchen, tugging down a box of spaghetti from a cupboard. " _Mi amor_ ," he said, touching Kirk's waist as he continued in Spanish, " _Make him a sandwich to hold him over while I put on some spaghetti for him. Children like spaghetti, right? Last I heard it was Rebecca's favourite food._ "

Dick blinked, staring at them.

Kirk nodded, moving to set the jar down and pick up a butter knife from the drawer, not reacting at all to the snap or shout. But as Hernan sped next to him in the kitchen and placed a hand to his waist, with the pet name that made him internally swoon, Kirk blinked, staring. Placing his hand subtly over Hernan's, he spoke softly back in Spanish, just for the moment.

" _Do you think it's alright to show PDA in front of him?_ Dick, do you like spaghetti?"

Hernan glanced back at Dick, realizing he had slipped fully into his native tongue, and gave the boy an apologetic look, while Dick simply still continued to look dumbfounded.

He wasn't, however, sorry for the "PDA." Especially since all he was doing was touching Kirk's waist. Well, for now. He wrapped his arm fully around Kirk, pulled him in to press a quick kiss to his cool cheek. " _If he is to stay with us, he must accept us._ "

Kirk fell easily into his grasp, his hand holding onto Hernan's bicep as though they'd been together all their lives. He stared up and surely from Dick's perspective, Batman was frowning, the glasses surely hiding a terrifying glare. When in truth, he was staring at his lover with a bit of nerves. They had a child in their house, for how long, well, that was up to Dick, yes but for the time being, he was theirs. Kirk had done that. And the idea that this small being would need to accept them, all of them, not just their relationship but everything... He touched his glasses unconsciously, adjusting them but not taking them off.

Dick... didn't know how to process this all. Here were these two practically mythic people, who Dick had seen on TV, on the news, in newspapers, online. They always seemed so distant, so above the rest of them, even when the reporter was speaking good of them.

And yet here they were, standing in a kitchen, talking in fast, easy Spanish to one another, arms around one another and displaying affection like...

Like he was home. With his parents.

Dick quickly rubbed his building tears with his sleeve, and nodded. "I -- I like spaghetti."

With a little sigh, perhaps of relief, Kirk looked from Dick to his beloved, giving a nod and a quick peck on the cheek. "He likes spaghetti. Good. What do you like to drink? Will water be alright for tonight? I don't think you'll like anything else we have, unfortunately."

Hernan beamed as Kirk kissed him on the cheek. It was quick and chaste but nonetheless a clear display of affection in front of another, something Kirk so rarely did. He had to restrain himself, because now Hernan just wanted to wrap him up and kiss him over and over. Instead, he propped his chin up on Kirk's head to grin down at Dick. The boy gave a startled huff, almost a laugh but not quite.

"Whether or not you'd like it," Hernan chuckled, "It would technically be against the law to let you have it, so then perhaps _you_ would have to take _us_ to jail, _chiquito_."

Dick pressed his lips tight together to hold back a smile at that. A little meekly, he glanced over at the tall stool chairs that sat at the other end of the island-counter, then climbed onto one, still clutching his backpack.

Hernan released Kirk after a little squeeze, then grabbed a pot and filled it up with water, setting it on the stove but just used his heat vision to make the water boil immediately. He dumped the spaghetti in then turned on the heat to help keep it boiling.

"Cool," Dick said softly, biting his lip when he realized he'd said it aloud.

It was true that Kirk was shy about PDA in front of anyone. Not because it was Hernan but just in general he was a muted and minimalist person. Hell, they'd all thought he was asexual and they were his closest friends. But he'd learned to open up a bit, especially with a large and loving personality like Hernan as his beloved. Yet, even then, he felt his heart thump a bit louder on it's few beats and knew Superman would hear it too. The head atop his was typical and something he usually found cute, given their height difference. He often did it while Kirk was working on something to get attention without being too distracting.

Batman had poured a cup of iced water and brought it over, pausing at the little remark of 'cool.' He glanced back to see what it was and looked back down to Dick before giving a little nod of approval. "I think it's 'cool' as well. Better than waiting for the stove to do it." He'd paused on the act of preparing anything, looking over Dick and thinking about where to put him for the night. He wasn't overly comfortable with putting him up in a guest room; the few being near empty and cold, nothing personable or comfortable in there and dust. Not to mention far away from their own rooms. It seemed only right to put him nearby, not because they needed to be closer, they had super speed and hearing, but because it would likely make the boy feel safer.

That's when he got an idea. Musing it over a moment more, he looked to Superman, still standing near the counter and Dick. "Why not let him sleep in my room for now? It's been two weeks since I slept properly and I don't have to use my bed for that. Not to mention it's close by so-" He turned to look at Dick. "-if you needed anything at all, you would just have to say the word. One of us would hear and fetch whatever it was you needed. Plus there's not much in my room so you can make yourself at home."

That was true, all of it. Even when he slept, now he just stayed in Hernan's arms and his bed usually. He liked the warmth of it, of him. And his own room was mostly void of personal effects. No sex toys or anything inappropriate for a boy to find. And he kept only two things of plasma for emergencies in a chilled bottom drawer of his bedside dresser. The only personal thing he had was a picture of himself, Will, and Tina all holding their degrees from graduation in his bedside drawers but even that wasn't truly on his mind at the moment.

"Will that be alright, Dick?"

Dick's cheeks grew pink as Batman noticed his comment, but then he couldn't help the little smile as Batman agreed with him. It was just so strange to hear such comments from him. He rarely talked to the public -- it was usually Superman making a booming announcement or Wonder Woman saying something a little more even -- and to see Batman here, so casual... It was so strange.

And, though he didn't realize it, a wonderful distraction from his pain.

Dick's blush only darkened as Batman started talking about putting him up in his own room.

Hernan glanced over at him, brow raised, but then just shrugged with a smile. He could tell with every passing moment, every new offer, the possibility that they would have the child stay only for the night and then find his social worker was drastically slimming.

"It's true, it's not as if you use it much anymore," he nodded, and Dick just looked between them, once again amazed at this whole turn of events.

"Uhm," was the first thing from his mouth, and the only thing for a long moment. "B-But isn't that..." He looked between them, realized arguing over any sense of inconvenience was pointless. He shut his mouth, nodded, said softly, "Okay."

Kirk moved to take the boy's bag but paused, thinking better of just snatching the only thing he had and asked more politely. "May I have the bread and peanut butter? I'll put them up for you. Be a shame to waste them and the bread might get flattened in the wrong direction."

Dick hesitated, his two weeks on the streets making it difficult to let go of the only items he had left. He had learned fast that if he didn't keep a tight hold of what he had, they would be taken from him in a heartbeat, just as his parents had been. Reluctantly, he loosened his hold on his backpack and opened it just enough to pull out the half-filled, partially smushed loaf of bread, and the jar of peanut butter that was almost depleted. He put them on the table and pushed them closer to Batman, then quickly zipped his bag shut and held it close again.

After a moment more, Kirk considered his appearance and excused himself, only for a few moments as he grabbed one of his turtlenecks and long pants from a closet and changed. No more blood. Not scary, well, at least on that front. It took only a few short minutes and he returned, still wearing his glasses but everything else was casual. Only his hands, feet, face, hair, and ears shown. But the rest was just casual.

With that, he continued taking out supplies, asking Hernan to gently defrost some meat to mix in with the sauce; heartier that way, give him a bit bigger meal. Even when taking out little things like a can of sauce, he asked his love to taste it, to make sure it was alright. Though Kirk could still taste, it was vastly different, far less acute than what it used to be.

"Dick. Are you allergic to anything?" He asked, taking a seat in front of him as he began to scroll through a tablet, looking at cameras and things he had set up in various places to keep tabs, make sure everything was alright.

He watched as Batman made him a sandwich, still floored by the mundane thing a super-hero was doing for him, but his throat went tight and eyes went misty as he thought about his father making one for him, how sometimes he'd cut it into fun shapes. They had a cookie cutter shaped like a flying bird, and Dick loved having his sandwiches cut like that, though the agreement was he still had to eat the scraps too since it wasted a good portion of the sandwich.

He stared at the sandwich a long moment once Batman gave it to him, tearing up, then slowly ate it, tears slipping down his face.

When he looked up next, Batman was out of his suit -- no more blood on him -- and instead wore a turtle neck and loose pants, looking so casual it was hard to process. He watched the two super heroes move easily around the kitchenette, watched their little interactions -- Batman's soft questions, Superman's grin and rolling r's, the way Superman seemed to always be touching Batman in some way. A hand on the small of his back, fingers brushing over his shoulders, palm cupping his elbow. The way Batman helped Superman cook, held up a spoonful of sauce for Superman to taste.

It was homey, affectionate. A place and moment filled with love and ease, none of the suffocating sadness and remorse and pity that had been been the circus, none of the anger and fear that had been the streets.

Dick blinked and refocused on Batman as he asked him a question, rubbed his wet eyes. "Uhm. No. I don't think so."

Kirk seemed to flip flop in situations of when and where it was appropriate to show affection. He was a quiet man, often letting his actions speak rather than his words because, well, his words weren't always interpreted as he intended them. But with Hernan, things were different. He was playful and brought out a lighthearted side of the Bat-man that he didn't know he had. Not until him. Even now, when a bit tense and worried how the PDA would affect their guest, if he'd be uncomfortable or confused, not happy to see someone else looking happy and normal after all the trauma he'd been through, Hernan kept things as they would usually. And he'd been right to do so.

Things seemed easier for the child as they just went about things naturally. Whether actively knowing it or not, Superman had once again been right and Kirk let a small smile slip as he turned back to the sauce, hiding it from view.

When he came over to check on the plate and a refill of water, he noticed the wetness to Dick’s eyes, the way his heart fluttered and his temperature spiked in different areas of his chest and face... He was holding back crying. Kirk paused, thinking over what to say or do. There was nothing he could say that would help him but Hernan-

Superman often offered something. A touch, a bit of warmth through action and not through words. Kirk had nothing to offer, his hands too cold to be of comfort except...

After a moment, he reached up, removing his glasses, while keeping his eyes shut and placed them over Dick's own, tapping a small button on the side out of memory that allowed normal vision but still kept the red shading to everyone else to hide and protect.

"...my eyes... get dry too. I feel that a mask helps make things easier, sometimes. Maybe a bit more than a handkerchief or tissue would. I have more glasses so I-" His eyes were still closed and he'd been careful not to let his skin touch Dick's as he paused, feeling awkward. Why'd he do that?

"I'll just go get another pair."

Dick looked up when Batman sat down across from him, brows furrowed and heart thumping as he took his glasses off and set them on Dick's own face. Batman's glasses. Everything was tinted red and he wondered if this was how he saw the world. Dick touched the glasses -- too big but that didn't matter because they were _Batman's glasses._ Batman had given him his glasses in... in some kind of comfort, for Dick.

But Dick noticed Batman's eyes were still shut tight, and he talked about getting another pair. Dick frowned and caught his chilly hand before he could move away. "You said you didn't need to hide your eyes."

Hernan watched, rubbing a hand over his beard and mouth to try and hide the smile as this child worked at tearing down Kirk's walls so effortlessly, in a way wholly familiar to him, as Hernan had worked to do the same over the years. But he kept quiet, just tended to their little dinner, let Dick and Kirk figure this out for themselves.

Kirk paused, lips parting slightly as if to say something but turned his head back to the boy, eyes still closed as his brows furrowed. His first instinct was to snatch his hand away, to be insulted or angry, but he just froze. He was so cold to the touch, clearly inhuman by appearance enough but his touch was... it was a bit much. He felt like a dead body and he knew it, having been told so on several occasions by people he tried to help or comfort. But Dick didn't flinch. Didn't let go.

"I... don't." And then came a bit of truth, spoken as casually as the weather. "It's more comforting to not see or touch me, typically. I don't appear human like Superman or Wonder Woman. It's frightening and I did not want to upset you. I felt this at least would help."

Hernan gripped the wooden spoon turning the sauce too tightly, and it splintered in two within his grip at Kirk's words, loud enough he know both heard. "Ah... _lo siento_." He super-sped it to the trash and grabbed another, returning to the pot as it nothing happened. He knew it was not the time to interject, as much as he wished to, as he hated when Kirk spoke down on himself.

Dick frowned, a determined turn to his lip and crease to his brows, that sweet boy that he'd forgotten was within him bubbled up again and he held Batman's hand tighter. "You're not like Superman or Wonder Woman because you're _Batman._ " He said, as if that solved everything. "Just 'cause... just 'cause you're different doesn't make you lesser. At the... at the circus..." he voice trembled, but he continued, "At the circus, we were all different, some people called a lot of my family and friends freaks, but... but they're still my friends and family. And people still came to see us, all of us."

Hernan's heart thudded fast, and he thought, _Oh yes, we are keeping this boy._ Who would've imagined they would've found another, a child, who accepted and understood Kirk as well as Hernan did?

Kirk had held his breath, not even realizing or registering that he'd done so. This small being, who shook and trembled, who'd been through so much, who'd seen true monsters and horror over the last few, hard weeks... Had made him, Batman, a parallel to his own family and friends. The people who had nurtured and cared, who he'd trusted and loved. And he'd compared Kirk to them.

After a moment, he let out a small breath, sounding nearly like a sigh but to those who would know him, it was one of relief and not irritation. A bit of the tense feelings in his arm let go, and he opened his eyes, sharp lines and harsh, red glow staring at Dick. It was true, they looked the furthest from human one could get without being animal. But he stared down at him, blinking, uncertain.

"...alright then, Dick... If you're comfortable with it, I'll go about my days as I... normally would, I suppose."

For a moment Dick worried he had overstepped, Batman letting out a sigh, but it must've just been a release of tension because then Batman was opening his eyes, speaking softly. The boy grinned, studying the man's red eyes. Sure they were a little startling, if you weren't expecting them, but this was Batman. Honestly, they weren't as different as he had assumed. The black part of his eyes were tiny, looking like he was really startled, or really... just like the tigers and lions when they were out in the bright daytime. And instead of a blue or green or brown, the color was a deep red, and seemed to shine a little.

Batman's expression remained tight, almost emotionless save for the little creases and thinned lips that exposed his awkwardness, and it was funny to think that Batman was awkward.

"Why don't you like your eyes?" Dick asked, smiling without thinking about it. "I think they're cool."

Hernan couldn't help himself now. He pressed himself against Kirk's back and leaned in, kissing his hair, arm around him. "I completely agree. _Muy chidas_."

Kirk nearly choked on his own breath. Him. Batman. Looked cool. He blinked several times, staring, bewildered, but before he could speak, there was a warmth against him.

With pursed lips, he looked to Hernan, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him in the moment, no matter how they warmed for the child. "Oh, are you done breaking things?" He asked, coy, his hand resting on Hernan's.

Hernan grinned and spoke low, barely audible to humans, and in Spanish, _"Mm, not until later tonight, my love._ "

Kirk looked at him, slipping and saying his name, rather than 'superman.' " _Hernan-"_ He whispered, biting his lip in Batman's version of a blush before letting his eyes move back to Dick. "...if I do not make you uncomfortable, I'd prefer to move around without a mask and glasses. That'd be nice... thank you, Dick... that's very kind of you."

Dick's cheeks pinkened and he glanced down at his plate -- empty save for crumbs and a smear of jelly. "I mean. It's your house. Tower. Place." He said with a little shrug.

Red eyes moved back to Dick and his plate, taking it with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"While here... _mi casa es su casa_... our home is your home, as long as you want to stay. Alright?"

Hernan chuckled and stole a little kiss, then returned to check the pasta, giving the sauce a little extra heat with his vision.

Dick's face remained pink, wondering if he really could stay here as long as he wanted. He didn't notice Batman's slip up, mostly because he'd never heard a name like Hernan before, but he was curious about the men.

"I didn't know you guys don't just, you know, work together." He said softly, watching as Superman strained the pasta then started dishing some out. Dick fidgeted a little, used to having to do his share of work in some way, but he didn't know what to do here, didn't know where anything was, and before he could ask Superman already had a bowl in front of him.

"Would you like some cheese on it, _nene_?"

Dick blinked and shook his head, so Hernan just shrugged and put some on his own, much bigger helping. He also noticed Superman put a good helping of cayenne pepper on his. Superman raised his brows and held the little bottle up in offer. Dick hesitated, then nodded.

"Ah, a boy after my own heart," Hernan chuckled, which caused Dick to blush more, and sprinkled some of the hot powder onto his dish. Dick noticed Batman didn't have a plate and looked between them.

"Are you not eating?" Dick asked with a little frown, then felt like kicking himself because of course he wouldn't eat spaghetti, he already had a belly full of of Zucco's blood. Dick pulled his lips in, embarrassed, then quickly shoved a forkful of the pasta into his mouth.

Hernan intervened before Kirk felt the need to explain. " _Mi murciélagito_ likes to eat from my plate when he's hungry." And to distract even further, he smeared some of the spicy sauce over Kirk's lips with a little grin.

Batman softened, his red eyes holding a bit of tenderness unseen to the public. "It started that way. I think a lot of relationships start that way. People who-" His eyes moved to the man next to him, covering his food with spice as he offered some to the boy. "-love one another often find joy in working together as well."

It was rare that he spoke with such, as he'd said himself, PDA but here he was, watching as the pair piled up their plates. At the question, he felt uncomfortable but opened his mouth to speak. And there was Hernan, making his heart beat faster as he spoke and wiped the sauce on his lips.

" _Amor_..." He covered his mouth, licking it from his lips privately. "It's alright to ask questions, Dick. Curiosity is not a crime. I don't want you to feel that you can't talk to either of us while here." Though he did not offer an answer. He watched them both eat, his resting face looking bored and at some point, the comfort of simply eating a meal and being done with the main part of the case, he yawned, his fangs on display before he covered his mouth politely. It had been weeks since he slept properly.

Hernan's face softened into pure affection as Kirk spoke of their love. The only reason he didn't kiss him then and there was he had a mouthful of pasta. He chuckled as Kirk then affectionately chided him for the sauce, giving him a playful pout at the fact Kirk hid his mouth from view.

They fell quiet as they ate, Dick soon going from meek, polite eating, to shoving the pasta into his mouth and hardly chewing. "Slow down, Dick," Hernan said gently, "You have all the time in the world to eat, and are free to however many bowls you wish."

Dick grimaced, swallowed, and apologized and did his best to actually chew his food. When his bowl was getting low, Hernan didn't even ask, he simply brought the pots over and gave him a heaping amount of seconds.

When Batman yawned, Dick paused, staring. It was like when the big cats at the circus yawned and stretched, showing off huge, sharp teeth, but then they just blinked at you like big lap cats who wanted a pet.

Hernan rubbed Kirk's back affectionately, and would've pestered him to get to bed were Dick not here. He didn't wish to take Dick's time and attention away from Kirk, not with how Kirk was opening up so beautifully with the boy.

But once Dick had finished his bowl, Hernan stood up. "I'll see if I can't find you some clean clothes to sleep in. Kirk, why don't you show him to your room?" And then added softly in Spanish, " _Tuck him in._ "

It was one of the many things that made him glad Hernan was there when he called out to the boy on eating too fast. After having what was surely borderline malnutrition, eating so hardy and so quickly would almost certainly upset his stomach. He made a note of it to grab a bit of seltzer water to help as he had some in the lab and a can in his room for his own digestive tract when having a bad night. It was funny to think of but he liked to be prepared for most things.

He glanced back to Hernan with a little look of _I'm alright_ when he pet him but made no move to stop the actions. His beloved had been worried in his own way, not liking how little sleep Kirk forced upon himself as of late with the case. He still needed sleep, maybe not as much as a human, but still... He'd promised that he'd get it once the case was past the most stressful part. After Zucco.

The suggestion made him pause, questioning him with a raised brow but, clearing his throat, he stood, waiting patiently for Dick to finish his bowel and make sure he was content before waving his hand toward the door. "This way. It's just down the elevator and the hall." Giving Hernan a final look, nervous about being alone, he closed the elevator doors and looked straight ahead, waiting. Awkwardly, he cleared his throat.

"...it's a big bed so you'll have plenty of room to stretch out. And you can control the tint on the windows with a remote, if you like. So you can see more or less of the city."

Dick scrambled to take care of his dish, but Hernan waved him off and snatched it, shooing him off as he went about tidying dinner up himself. At Kirk's parting, nervous look, Hernan cast him an encouraging smile, watching the doors slide shut behind him.

Dick couldn't help but look all around the elevator -- he'd only ever been in one a handful of times, and none as nice as this one -- then looked up at Batman when he spoke. "Are you going to sleep in Superman's room?" Dick wasn't sure he wanted plenty of room to stretch out, but kept that to himself. He was excited about the view though. "How high up are we?" Then, tilting his head when it looked like Kirk was about to yawn again. "Are you tired?"

"Yes. It's only just down the hall from my own room so if you need anything at all, you can come get us. Or, better yet, just speak one of our names and we'll be there."

He spoke softly, trying to be encouraging as he quelled the loud beats his pulse gave off every so often at speaking so casually of himself and Hernan. However, Dick seemed alright with it all, understanding the relationship quickly. Sweet boy...

"Currently, we should be fourteen stories. Our rooms are on the twelfth. Hernan said it was lucky." The doors opened to the new floor, lights coming on as they walked and he noted his room nearing, just after Bekka's.

"Yes. I am. I haven't slept in the last few weeks, save for power naps. But... I'm sure you are in the same boat, Dick. I hope you find the bed comfortable enough to get good rest tonight. And sleep as late as you desire."

They'd reached the door and Kirk had began to look at the boy as he spoke, nerves beginning to dissipate, at least for the time being, while they walked inside.

"Will this be alright? This room, I mean."

"Fourteen stories!?" Dick repeated, with the most energy and volume he had all night. Clearly, heights excited the boy. He trotted along the hall, eager to see this view. "I've never been fourteen stories up! I met someone in London who balanced on a wire between two buildings. I want to do that someday too, like in Times Square, or Sears Tower, or the Shanghai World Financial Center, but mom said--"

His words cut off, and face fell again, and he continued walking at a more sedate pace.

He followed Batman into the room, looking around. It was large -- larger than his trailer, probably -- and decorated modestly, in cool colors. The bed was huge. Far bigger than Dick's own, and bigger than even his parents. It looked like maybe two of his parent's beds combined.

The huge windows pulled him, though. Dick moved over to them, set his palm flat against the slightly frosted window, then his forehead, staring out at the world from so high up. He pulled the red glasses off his face and tucked them into his shirt so he could see the view better. Dick's highest practice and performance had been about three stories, and his usual was two, and while he had adored it the view was never anything spectacular, besides in front of hundreds of faces looking on in awe.

But this?

"Is this what birds feel like?" He asked softly, and like an omen a bird swooped into view then glided off over the city. A smile spread over his face.

Batman blinked but nodded mutely, watching as his new young friend took in the room before sprinting to the window. The pain in his eyes after thinking of his mother seemed to vanish at the sight and Kirk moved to the bed to grab the remote. He pressed a few buttons and the window seemed to be completely see through, not tinted like it was moments ago.

The lights of the city twinkled and shone bright. No one ever truly slept, not all at the same time, not in a town as large as theirs. But from up high, it was easier to see the good, to see that it was worth fighting and protecting. To see the big picture. It's what Kirk liked.

"I think it is," he said softly, standing next to Dick as he looked out. And on his lips was a small, gentle smile that was never sewn by the public. In that moment Kirk looked almost happy. Peaceful.

"I think your dreams are lovely, Dick. I'd like to watch you do a walk like that. I've never been to a circus or show like that. My family didn't do things together growing up. Would you take me one day? I'd like an expert with me." He looked down, meeting the boy's eye.

Dick pressed closer to the glass, eyes wide as he stared out over the night, the thousands of lights, the sky, the little dots that may have been stars but were probably planes. He glanced up as Batman stood next to him, looking soft and casual and gentle, a small smile on his lips -- nothing like the vampiric monster the news liked to portray.

Dick smiled gently back, then looked back out across the night, smile slowly fading. He didn't answer for a long moment, wondering about what tomorrow held. Zucco was dead. Haly and the others were leaving town, if they hadn't left already. His social worker probably already forgot about him. Haly and the others were probably worried, but...

"I don't think I want to go back to the circus," Dick said softly, thinking more of tomorrow rather than this soft future Batman spoke of. "It's... they're still my family but... but mom and dad aren't there and everyone... everyone just treated me like I was glass. They'd all whisper, or stop talking if I was there, kept apologizing. But... but when I think about what happens when everyone moves on, when everyone is smiling and laughing again and they get new... new acrobats I... I can't stand that either." He rubbed his wet eyes. "But I don't have anywhere else to go. And I don't... I don't know how to be a normal kid. I don't know how to go to a big school, and to have friends who aren't a lot older than me or animals. When I... When I told this girl I met, I liked, that my best friend was an elephant, she laughed at me.” His tears kept falling despite his efforts to wipe them away. "I don't know what to do."

Kirk stared at the little creature next to him. And his heart ached. It ached for the boy who looked out and had had his entire life, his future, his everything stripped away in one night. Who'd ran around in the gutters, looking for peace, for solace of any kind and who, now, just needed a light. Anything to follow, to know that he would still be here tomorrow. That somehow, some day it would all be alright.

Kirk was looking down at himself and nothing else in the world in that moment. He stopped thinking of crime and the scum around them. Of cleaning up. No, in that moment, he thought of building. Of helping directly. Of Mr. Dick Grayson.

Kneeling down next to him, closer to eye level, Batman spoke to him as an equal. As if he were speaking to himself when he was in Dick's shoes.

"When this happened to me... I was alone too. I ran and I hid. I was hungry and angry and confused but at the bottom of it all I was scared. And lonely. I thought nothing would ever be the same again and I was right. After something terrible and sudden, how can things ever be like they were? But just because we are forced to change, whether it's ourselves, our lives, our home, or everything... It doesn't mean we'll never be happy again. There's traditional ways, but I don't think there are normal ways. Normal is different for everyone. My normal is covering myself and drinking plasma milkshakes and Superman's is concentrating on not breaking things and we're both bad at it sometimes but it doesn't mean we aren't normal for us. And it's okay, Dick. It's okay to not know where you're going. It's okay to cry and to be angry and to be alone but-"

He reached out, hesitating a moment, his hands cold but he gently took the boy's hand in his own, offering his best to him.

"-if you'll allow it, maybe you and Superman and even me can all be alone together for a bit, hmm? You have somewhere. You have here. Heh, my best friends in college were bats off and on. And no, I can't communicate with bats, I was... well, probably weirder than you. You're... as you put it, 'cool.' Elephants seem like better conversational partners than bats. But, my point is... until you figure out what you want to do, how about you stay here. It can be a few days or... forever, if you wanted. Let's just take it a day at a time together, is that alright?"

Dick blinked and rubbed at his tears with the back of his hand, turning to look at Batman as he knelt down, looking him in the eye. His eyes grew wide as he started speaking. This had happened to Batman? Batman himself had been scared?

He let Batman take his hand, closed his fingers around his larger, paler hand. _You have somewhere,_ he'd said. _You have here._ Dick couldn't help the little, sudden choked laugh when he called him cool. "Zitka was always a great listener," he agreed softly, "Gave the best advice."

He stared down at their hands, chewed on the inside of his lip. He thought about his trailer without his parents, of the circus ring, how he'd never be able to see it now without his parent's broken bodies and blood in the dirt. He thought about how the air had been suffocating there, and how here in the tower, with the smell of spaghetti and meat sauce, how Superman laughed and teased and Batman smiled gently and how they were both strong but gentle, not asking any hard or dumb questions, just existing in quiet, easy affection. He didn't feel like his pain was being ignored, but also didn't feel like it was being focused on. They didn't look at him like all he was was a walking shell of his former self, or a nameless little boy whose parents had died as if that was all he could be.

Dick rubbed his eyes with his free hand, sucking in a wet breath, shoulders shaking. "I can really stay?"

The batman gave a look of understanding, a small nod and gentle squeeze of his hand. It was that exact moment, though he wouldn't realize it for some time, that he'd offered open the door to his heart and forged a connection with someone who would mean the world to both he and Hernan.

"As long as you wish. We can even go grocery shopping tomorrow and pick out some things just for you. Would you like that Dick?"

His free hand raised, wanting to brush the tears away but, slowly, he opened his arm a little, as if offering the boy to hug him if he wanted.

Dick sniffled, covering his face with one hand as he nodded, then just covered his face completely as he leaned into Batman's hold, crying softly.

Kirk was a bit breathless, hesitating a moment before holding his new ward tightly to his chest, running his hand over his back in a move of comfort. _As long as I can, I'll protect you, Dick. If I'm there, I want to make sure you're taken care of,_ he thought silently. He let him cry into his shoulder and gently picked him up, letting him hold onto him and get it out of his system. Sometimes a good cry did wonders.

Dick buried himself into Batman's hold, tucking his face down against his sweater and let the tears flow. He sobbed and hiccuped, shuddered and melted into Batman's arms, and stayed like that for quite some time.

Only once he had appeared to calm down did Hernan enter, knocking softly. "Hey, _pobrecito,_ " he said softly as he moved over to them with a small bundle of clothes and blankets. "They will be big on you, but here is something soft and clean to wear, and extra blankets. There's also fresh towels if you would like a bath."

Dick had his cheek pressed against Batman's shoulder as he looked at Superman, then looked down, shifted for the man to put him down. He muttered a soft thanks, then shifted, a bit awkwardly, glancing between them. "Can... can I be alone, for a bit?"

Kirk held him close, just as he had with, what he considered, his sister-in-law's children. He let his cheek rest against the child's hair, holding close and staying by the window, shifting a bit so he could see out it if he poked up. His eyes moved over the wall, not able to see it but almost feeling his love's presence. It made him smile when Hernan walked in and offered everything, the vampire's eyes nearly twinkling with pride.

God he loved that man.

After a moment, gentle as he'd been since the moment they'd returned to the tower, Batman placed him down, giving a little nod. "Of course. Take your time and the bathroom is there. Our room is only the next door at the end of the hall. And you remember what I said? Anything at all, just call one of our names," he said, not realizing he'd not given their actual names.

He moved away, placing a hand on Hernan's lower back to lead him out. When in the hall, he waited, door closed and he stared back, as if able to see through the wall though he couldn't. He jumped a bit when Hernan shifted and looked up to meet his eye. "Do you think he'll be alright, _mi amor_?"

Hernan watched as Kirk stared at the door, even though he was the one with x-ray vision. He stroked a hand up his back, smiled a bit at the little startle, then tugged him in closer once his love was looking at him. "We ended up okay. Happy, even."

He trailed his fingers along Kirk's jaw, held his chin and tipped it up to lean in for a tender kiss. "You're wonderful, you know that?"

Kirk was quiet, mind working over every possibility, every scenario and everything that could happen in the future by having Dick. The danger it would put him in, the risk but at the end of it all, thinking of this boy here and with them, with he and Hernan, having dinner like they did tonight, it made him...

Happy.

With a small kiss back and a gentle, playful nip of lips, he smiled at his partner. "Takes one to know one, Hernan. I just did this without discussion and I don't know why. I always discuss and invest analyze but- ....is this alright? Are you alright?"

Hernan rumbled happily, knocking their noses together, rubbed the small of his back. "If I wasn't alright with it, I would've said something. It was wonderful to see you share your soft side with someone." Then his face fell a little and he glanced at the room, through the room, finding Dick in there by the window with an elephant plush held tight in his arms.

Kirk gave a small sigh of relief at hearing the other's feelings. Of course he was alright, he was always outspoken and quick to say what he thought. He was happy it carried over, even to a situation like this.

He guided Kirk further down the hall, a little further from earshot, and dipped his voice low. "There will be a lot to figure out. Waller will be even more miserable, might try to take him away. He's a missing child right now, a noticeable one. We'll have to figure out the legalities. He needs schooling, a doctor.... a therapist, probably, heaven knows we both could've used that. Do you think we should try and forge him a new identity?"

Kirk’s expression turned to more of a working mode than what he gave his lover in private. A man thinking if everything all at once. His hand rested against his own chin in thought. "Yes. I've thought of that too. I want to do this the right way, however. I'm going, just as I am, to go speak to the social workers. Unfortunately, though there are good ones, that department here is primarily concerned with a high success rate, meaning get the children out fast. I'm confident with the apartment I keep just in case, I can show them that you and I are fine enough parents though I'll go by myself initially. You're more recognizable than Kirk Langstrom. But, in a casual setting, Hernan Guerra may not spark thoughts of the man of steel when in a mundane home next to me."

Perception was easy to manipulate with people. "I'll take care of the paperwork and everything else for him. I'll start on it tonight." He said through a yawn, nodding to himself as if ready to start that second. "Is he looking out the window?"

Hernan nodded, looking back over to and through the walls again -- Dick hadn't moved yet -- then looked back at Kirk. He nodded as he spoke. "We'll have to go back to Gotham to go through their hoops, but you're right -- I think they'll just be happy to see someone ready and able to take him immediately. Even to two men." He stroked his cheek again. "You let me know if you'd like me to be there, and I will. We can move into the apartment for a while if need be -- I can make sure it's hooked up to the systems we need here, update it a bit."

As Kirk yawned, Hernan shook his head and tugged him over to their room. "No no no, you've worked yourself to the bone. You promised you would rest once this case was closed. Well, it is." He harassed him over to the ensuite. "You're going to take a bath, relax, and sleep. Paperwork can wait til tomorrow, _mi cielito_." He paused, then added, "You'll worry Dick."

"I think that'll be good. There will be several meetings so maybe the second trip, if that's alright. You can stay here and make sure he's taken care of. I don't think he needs to be fully alone, just to be safe so maybe keep you in the city for now so you'll hear him. At least while I'm out."

He stumbled as he was pulled from his thoughts, often getting lost easily. Kirk looked to his lover's eyes, sighing, a small and tired smile breaking his moment of silence. "I promised to rest when the case was closed. And as Dick isn't legally our ward yet, it's still open, _mi amor.._." He took a small lean up, kissing Superman's cheek as he decided to follow. "I'll take a shower and see how I feel before I start. ...Hernan... you worry too much. I can take care of it."

"Of course. I'm not much interested in anything outside of city-wide destruction or world ending, anyway." This would be work, a transition. They wouldn't be able to just fly off at the drop of a hat, even if Dick was likely around Pedro's age, old enough to not be _too_ concerned if left alone if need be.

He pouted, however, as Kirk still tried to avoid resting. "And _I_ can take care of _you_ ." He caught Kirk's chin and kissed his lips, then again, wrapping an arm around him and tugging him close, kissing him once more, dragging his tongue over his lower lip. "Must I convince you, _papi_?"

There was a muffled sound of surprise by the first kiss, smiling despite how he chastised the other. "Hernan-" He was cut off again, this time wrapped in his papi's embrace and have a small hum of satisfaction. As Hernan pulled away again, Kirk showed a rare moment of playfulness, pressing a finger to Superman's lips as if to hush him.

"Don't start that, the children are still awake, _papi._.."

Hernan smiled wide and warm, suddenly wrapped up in this fantasy of a simple family-man, something he'd never thought he'd have. He chuckled, gently nipped Kirk's finger, rubbed up and down his back.

"They know not to disturb mommy and daddy in the shower..." He hummed, tipping his head to kiss Kirk's cheek, graze his teeth over his jaw. "Especially when mommy is so tired."

"Oh, I'm mommy?" He asked coyly, a brow raised but it was clear he took no offense. "And why aren't you _mami?_ .... don't want the children to hear us talking like this, what will they say, hmm?" Kirk leaned against his lover, smiling with a small kiss to the corner of his papi's lips. He certainly didn't care who was mommy or daddy but more so asked what his lover thought of someone overhearing their playful banter. Not to mention it was Kirk who'd assumed Hernan himself would be _'daddy'_ or any form of it.

"You are mommy," Hernan hummed, giving Kirk's lips another little nip before continuing. "Because you are soft and kind. You have always seen the good in me, made me want to be better, have always encouraged me and lifted me up, just like _mi madre_."

He cupped his face, smiled as he thought of his mother. "She would have adored you, _mi amor._ "

Even now, after all the time they'd had together, his love knew how to make his heart beat, even if just a little. Kirk smiled, inclining his head to look down a bit shyly at the compliments but immediately looked back up as his cheeks were held. He placed his hands over Hernan's, expression soft.

"Hearing so much about her, I feel I already know her through you. We should visit soon, leave her flowers, if you're up for a trip," he thought of the grave. Of cleaning it up together as a family.

"Heh... you cheat, _mi amor_... how can I say no to you when you look at me like this?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea," he said, watching his love with soft eyes, heart filled with adoration of this man. "When Dick is ready. Perhaps it will help him to know that even Superman can grieve."

His soft expression slipped into something more playful as he laughed, dipped in for a kiss and pushed him into the shower, slipping his hands under his shirt to help him take it off. "How is it cheating when it's true?"

He slipped his hands down beneath the waistline of his pants, kissed up his jaw and hovered at his ear. "You want to know why else you are mami?" He said lowly, a seductive rumble tempered with held back, teasing laughter. "You wear such adorable heels."

"My big softie... I can't wait for him to see more of your heart like I do." He chuckled, going where he was moved before settling in, taking off his shirt as Hernan helped. Kirk blinked and swatted the other affectionately at the comment on his heels, smiling in spite of himself.

"How dare you make fun of my shoes. They're pumps. Not heels. Now my stilettos, _those_ are heels."

"Who's making fun of them? You know for a fact I love them." Hernan nipped his lip and make quick work of Kirk's bottoms, then peeled off his own clothes -- moving a bit faster than normal because he really wanted to get in a quick fuck and a shower before Dick needed them, and was hoping he could get Kirk tired enough to not fight sleep.

Soon he had them both naked, the water on, and Kirk's back pressed to his front, arms around him, making sure he was in the warm spray, and started kissing up and down his neck and shoulder.

Kirk could feel his lover grow, how his movements became a bit faster, how it rolled with more than just a simple shower. And Kirk was happy to oblige, moving with him though as the other began to kiss and nip, pressing himself back against Hernan, he worried.

"What if... nnngh... I was being playful before but..." He lowered his voice, speaking in Spanish. ". _..what if the children really do hear us? I'm not exactly... quiet, my love..._ "

Hernan rolled almost lazily, but persistently, against him, rubbing up and down his chest and stomach, petting and washing at the same time. "He grew up at the circus. He practically lived on top of people, including his parents. You think he hasn't heard this before? Nonetheless..." He slid one hand up until it covered Kirk's mouth, pressed the meat of his palm against it. "Go on and stifle yourself, love."

"Hernan-"

He whined softly, looking back a bit as the hand covered his mouth and he felt his breath shorten. Oh how that beautiful idiot knew how to deliver some heavy punches where it counted. It was more than warming him up for the shower. Still, Kirk pressed back against him while pressing his lips to his lover's palm, kissng it. "Maybe... just a quickie. I have work to do, papi."

"Just relax, my love," he purred, kissing his neck. "Let papi take care of you..." And he slid his other hand down Kirk's body, between his legs, cupped him and rubbed him gently, playing with his arousal, teasing his fingertips over it.

Kirk whimpered into the hand, pressing it tighter against him to keep quiet. It didn't take long to have him trembling, panting, moving just a little to lean back against Hernan's chest, staring up at him.

"P-papi..." Kirk whispered, getting into their little play as his second language picked up. " _Does the idea of me being your... house wife... make you this excited?"_

 _"The idea of you makes me excited, my love,"_ he said honestly, kissing his ear. "But..." he wrapped his fingers around him, working him slowly. " _You as my lovely wife? Bringing me this beautiful boy to become our son? Giving me an opportunity to become a father? To have a simple, quiet life, with my family..._ " Perhaps it was strange to be saying as much while working his fingers over Kirk's length, but it was honest. He kissed his cheek. " _It is a fantasy I had long since given up on."_

Kirk listened with stars in his eyes. He understood the longing his significant other felt. After his accident, he never dreamed of ever finding a partner let alone love and now, potentially, a family. Those dreams he thought he'd get to one day and then suddenly broken only to come back...

"Oh, Hernan..." He whispered, a hand coming up to cup the back of his head, trembling as he gazed up to the other. "... I'd... I'd like to try, to have our own version of that dream. Have our home, us and now, maybe... our son... Heh, I only hope he can grow to be just like you..."

Hernan tipped in to kiss him sweetly, rumbling softly deep in his chest, enjoying the entire concept of this potential life stretched out before them, enjoying just the positives of this fantasy, ignoring the hardships.

"I love you, Kirk. I want to be papa to the child, any children, you mother." He kissed his cheek, his jaw, tucked his face against the crook of his neck to mouth at it. "C'mon, mami, let your papi take care of you, support you," he started jerking him faster, nipping and suckling at his neck, "Give you everything you need, everything you want."

Their lips parted and Hernan's husky voice made him swoon. It was incredibly arousing to hear him speak like this, about their future. About a family. And, inadvertently, about marriage. About the rest of their lives and it was all so much but so wonderful. He'd never actively put so much thought into it but he craved it, it was there for the taking for them. They could have it.

"I love you, Her- nan-!" As Hernan sought to push him over the edge, Kirk slapped a hand over his mouth, a muffled whine accompanied by trembling thighs as he braced his free hand against the wall. He was close already- had it really been days since they last touched one another like this? He'd been so wrapped up and-

"Nnngh... papi... Y-you can take care of me if... if you let me take care of you-"

Hernan grinned against his neck, crowded him even more. The hand that had been by his mouth wandered own to palm his chest, swipe over his nipple, as he continued jerking him off. "Oh? Please, my love, I'd love to hear how you'd like to take care of me..."

nostromoose09/20/2019

He was fighting so hard to stay quiet, his legs shaking as he rested against the shower wall, throbbing in Hernan's palm. There was an audible moan, cut short when his nipple was touched, adding to their little games his lover liked so much. "A-Anyway I can- ...from taking care of you by cooking and little things to making love with you every night-"

Hernan suddenly spun Kirk around and lifted him up, slamming him back against the shower wall again this time with a fierce kiss as he took them both in hand, working fast, not caring to draw this out. "Yes, yes, what a good little wife. Come home after a long day at work to you, dinner ready, mmm... wearing just a robe for me... so I can decide which dinner to have first." He bit Kirk's lip, soothed it immediately with a swipe of his tongue, groaning softly into his mouth as he squeeze them both, rubbed his thumb over their tips.

Kirk didn't hide the loud gasp and moan that echoed as he was slammed against the wall, giving a split second look as if to say don't break the shower again. Once he felt not only Hernan's fingers but his own warm cock, Kirk slammed his head back, arms wrapped around his shoulders tightly as he panted before remembering to cover his mouth. It was difficult as Hernan had always encouraged him, both verbally and physically, to be a rather vocal lover.

"Me-! Nnngh eat me first, please... I'd rather the food be cold... than me... Hernan-! I'm close, I'm-" He muffled his cries of pleasure, cumming hard and messily over Hernan's fingers as he trembled, legs tight around the other. The extra excitement of being caught somehow added to their shower.

Hernan growled his agreement, kissing and nipping, pressing their erections tight to his own stomach as they came, gasping softly.

Then he set Kirk down, kissed down his chest, licked up the mess they made as the water tried to wash it away, and continued lower until he was on his knees, gently kissing and lapping at Kirk's cock until he could no longer taste cum.

Then he kissed back up his body to his lips once more, then reached for Kirk's favourite soap and started cleaning them both. "You're amazing," he whispered over the thrum of the water. "I love you, Kirk. More and more every day."

The vampire was breathless, trembling and barely standing, resting his hands against the other as he was placed down to stand more properly. He kissed his lover and watched as he moved down his body, biting his own finger to keep quiet. "Hernan, it's still sensitive, love-"

Kirk sighed as he returned to him, kissing his lips once more and let his full weight rest against him, the glow of things making his lack of sleep begin to catch up with him. "I love you, Hernan... and I'm so happy to start a family with you," he whispered, cupping his cheeks to stand on tip toe and kiss his brow tenderly.

"...perhaps I will take you up on your 'offer' to sleep. Just for a bit, an hour or so and I'll start the paperwork."

Hernan's expression went dumb with pure affection as Kirk held his face, stood on tip toe to kiss his brow. Hernan held him close, hugging him tight, feel so incredibly in love with this man, he didn't know what to do with it all.

"Good." He gave him another quick kiss before making sure they were both clean, taking just a few minutes more, before ushering his lover out of the shower and drying him with a towel at super-speed, casting him a little grin when he stopped right in front of him, and tossed the towel into his face. "All clean, _mi amor._ "

Kirk enjoyed the act of bathing together, cleansing his beloved of the stress of the day, running soapy hands over his body. It was incredibly relaxing in a 'house-wife' sort of mundane way. It made him feel intimate without being sexual though that was a strong part of it many nights as well.

The super speed drying always made him chuckle. He himself was super fast but he'd never beat Hernan in a foot race, that was certain. He did, however, barely manage to catch the towel, smiling as he dried his hair and brushed it, knowing bed head would follow but it was more manageable this way. He wrapped the towel around Hernan from behind, taking a bit more time to dry his love before humming contently. "And that's all clean for you as well. Are you ready for bed? No fuss when I get up, right?" Kirk yawned, clearly not going to be able to get up, despite the alarm he set on the bedside table.

Hernan smiled at him, drew his fingers through Kirk's wet, freshly brushed hair, then kissed his cheek, scooped him up, and brought him over to their bed. "Of course, mi amor." Of course -- he was going to turn that alarm right off as soon as Kirk fell asleep. He dropped him playfully onto the bed then turned most of the lights off, save for a gentle lamp, and climbed into bed with him.

"Sleep, darling, I will keep an eye on the boy." He murmured, kissing his brow. He glanced at the wall, through it, heard another shower running and found Dick sitting in the middle of it, arms tight around his legs and face tucked into his knees. His smile faded, heart aching for this boy.

Kirk fell with a flop, bouncing slightly with no resistance as he hit the sheets. He'd not realized how much he'd missed their bed til he pulled the comforter over himself. Laying on his back as he typically slept and closed his eyes, however, he felt he could hear Hernan's frown, opening one eye and placed a hand upon his beloved's arm, voice soft.

"...does he mourn?"

Hernan refocused in on Kirk and touched his hand, then rubbed up his arm. "He's sitting in the shower."

He shifted, eye lids heavy as lead while he fought sleep. "...He needs us, Hernan..." Kirk said softly, turning into his side, taking his phone from the bedside as he began to look up everything needed for adoption, legal guardianship, ect. Though he tried to be quiet and his fingers paused every so often, he was clearly fighting the sleep he'd promised his beloved.

"Which is why he's here," he said softly, drawing his hands through Kirk's damp hair. He turned to watch Dick again, and after a few minutes he finally started investigating the soaps and shampoos, sluggishly starting to wash himself.

He frowned down at Kirk though, and finally just leaned over him and slid the phone from his grasp, setting it on his side table, then wrapped his arms around Kirk and drew him against him. "Go to sleep, Kirk," he growled lowly into his ear, a playful threat.

Kirk's movements had still, dozing, his finger still on the phone when it was slid from his grasp, waking up with a deep breath as he reached back for the device. But at the hold and whisper made him sigh. A promise was a promise. He rolled a bit, getting comfortable on his back, still pressed against the other, his arms touching and holding onto him gently.

"As you wish, papi... but just a nap... Gotta-" He yawned, closing his eyes. "-gotta get the paperwork started..." Listening to Hernan's heartbeat was the only relaxing sound or music he'd ever need. Even when they'd first met, it had become a constant for him. A way to center himself, to listen and calm. It took only moments before he was asleep.

"Mmhmm..." Hernan kissed his temple and stroked his hair. Kirk was out near instantly, his lips parted slightly as his breathing evened out. His bad habit of forgetting sleep and food when fixated on something caught up, like a child in many ways. It wasn't any wonder that he would bond quickly with their new guest..

Hernan watched him with a small smile. Soon, though, he reached for Kirk's phone and swiped off the alarm, setting it back down out of Kirk's reach. He settled himself in bed next to him, but stayed positioned to easily look through the walls and keep an eye on Dick, wonder if and when he should come and check on him. How long should a child be allowed to be left alone when suffering? They needed space, of course, but how much was detrimental, isolating?

.x.

As far as Dick was concerned, the boy hadn't come close to sleeping. Everything from the past few weeks was slowly looming over him and now- Now Zucco was gone and he was supposed to feel better but he didn't. He felt an emptiness that the focus of revenge hadn't let him focus on. Now... was just the loss.

And the idea that nothing would ever be as it once had been. The thoughts made him antsy, unable to sleep, the room far too quiet. Getting out of bed, he huffed, pulling his elephant with him while going to the window. It still smelled like home, making him tear up again as he held it close and took a seat. The view felt better than anything else.

Hernan hoped the boy would manage to get some sleep, but soon enough he heard and spotted him climbing out of bed, dressed in some of Kirk's clothes hanging off his frame, drawstring shorts tied tight about his waist and falling to his knees, a stuffed elephant held tight in his arms.

Hernan gave him a little time, but when it was clear he was not returning to bed, Hernan slipped out of his own -- careful not to wake his partner -- and dressed in pajama pants and a soft shirt.

He knocked on the door, then eased it open just a bit to peek through. "Dick? How are you doing?"

The boy jumped a little at the knock, turning to look and see Superman standing there. Quickly, looking away, he wiped his face on his sleeve, trying to appear put together.

"I'm fine..." He lied, holding onto his elephant still. That's just what you were supposed to say, even if you didn't mean it. It's what grown ups wanted to hear. "... just... looking out the window. ...was I too loud? This place is really quiet so I guess sound carries..."

He'd heard none of their own shower escapades, thinking maybe his own bath was too long. Too noisy.

Hernan walked over to him, pausing a moment before settling down on the floor next to him, one knee up and arm resting on it. "Not at all, _niño_. There's quite a lot of sound muffling within the walls. In fact, I wouldn't mind you being louder. I simply came to check on you."

He fell quiet for a long moment, gazing out the window while watching the boy from the corner of his eye. "You know, that's Kirk's favourite soap too." He was able to smell the pleasant scent easily from the boy's clean skin.

He was sniffling softly, trying to resist it around Superman, wiping his eyes on his sleeve once more while the older man was looking out the window. His grip on the elephant was readjusted, caught off guard as he looked over to the other.

"Whose Kirk... is that Batman?" He blinked, looking him over, giving better attention.

Hernan started to move his hand to comfort the boy in some way, but pulled it back when Dick shifted and looked at him. Hernan cocked his head then smiled softly. "Ah, _si -- lo siento,_ Dick, I suppose we never properly introduced ourselves. Yes, Batman is Kirk Langstrom. Doctor Kirk Langstrom, actually," he grinned, "Not that he'll ever bother to tell you that. I am Hernan Guerra." He shifted a bit to allow his body to face him a little better, sticking out a hand. "You may call us whatever you wish. Code names are merely for the public and the press."

" _Lo siento.._ " Dick repeated, as if saying it aloud to remember to look up what it meant. Dick's eyes widened a little. "A doctor? Batman is a doctor?" The idea of a vampire going to school just sounded like one of the coolest things he'd ever heard.

Looking at the hand, he waited a moment, a little smile on his face as he reached out, shaking it. Superman's hands were warm and a little bit rough, like he worked hard. Dick's own hands were calloused all to hell, proof of his proficiency with the acts he participated in.

"I guess you already know but I'm Dick Grayson-" His fingers squeezed a little harder for a moment, the name biting at his heart. "-of the... formally Flying Graysons..."

 _"Lo siento,_ " Hernan repeated slower, with a small smile. "It means 'I'm sorry.'" He grinned and chuckled at his reaction though. "Yes! He went to college for many years, studied very hard, is one of the best and brightest in his fields, and this was all before he became Batman. It is Kirk's accomplishments, not Batman's." The way he spoke was clearly proud, bragging about his loved one, especially as he knew Kirk would never say as much. He could just hear him now, trying to wave it off.

He carefully squeezed Dick's hand, hummed. "You've strong hands, _chamaco_." Dick squeezed a little harder as he fumbled over his introduction, and Hernan easily switched the casual shake to a more intimate hand hold, smoothing his thumb over the back of the boy's hand. "It's a pleasure to properly meet you, Dick Grayson, of the Flying Graysons, master acrobat." He gave him a little wink, moving on casually through the boy's pain so Dick wouldn't have to sit and simmer in it.

Hernan dipped his head towards the toy in Dick's lap. "And who is your friend?"

 _"Lo siento._ " He repeated perfectly, feeling a little proud to have learned something from a different language. It was exciting. "What's the difference between Kirk and Batman, aren't they both his accomplishments since he's... him?"

But something about seeing Hernan brag about Kirk, it felt good. It felt like a home. Two people who just loved each other, wanted to talk about the other. Like his own parents were or had been. The compliment on 'master acrobat' made him smile. "I absolutely am. Oh, this? It's Zitka. She's named after my best friend. I guess that sounds kinda stupid that an elephant was my best friend."

" _Muy bien,_ very good," he chuckled. Hernan nodded slowly at his question, considering. He was aware he might end up stepping on a landmine with his next statements, but thought the meaning and lesson behind it could be worth it. So, after a moment, he continued.

"You're right, they are the same man, but different sides of them. And it's important to be proud of both of those sides, something Kirk struggles with. Kirk Langstrom is the one who spent years studying, sacrificed a lot to try and make the world better with his mere brain. Batman is the one the public sees, who fights the bad in the world. It is like you, _niño_. The little flying boy of the circus accomplishes fantastic stunts, but it is the boy behind the Flying Grayson that is sweet and compassionate, ready to offer comfort and affection to strangers, even when upset yourself."

He gave him a smile. "Kirk's closest friends were bats for quite some time." His own ended up being alcohol, money, and women for a time before Kirk, but he decided not to mention that. "An _elefante_ sounds like a fantastic friend."

Dick was pleased, smiling with his chin a little higher than before at the compliment. If Superman complimented him, let alone with Spanish being his first language, then it was even higher praise, he felt. The explanation was far more in depth and interesting than he'd expected. Slowly, without realizing it, the boy had turned his body so he was fully facing the man, holding Zitka against him as he listened and absorbed the information.

"So my performance me is like your superhero yous then. I guess... I always felt more comfortable in the air than on the ground, mostly. Like I was Dick Grayson, acrobat first and then me second. Is that what Superman is for you or Batman is for him? Which is the front and which is the back? -wait, fantastic stunts, have you seen my act before?"

He smiled, repeating _elefante_ down to Zitka before pulling her close, smelling her again as his face buried against the top of her head, taking a breath and hiding his face. "...I wish I could think of them without feeling like this..." Dick whispered, gripping the plush toy tighter. He looked up to the bed, eyes tired but slowly looked back up to Hernan.

"Have you ever lost someone?"

He supposed he should've expected the question be turned on him, but it still gave him pause, and he frowned a bit in thought, humming softly. "I cannot answer for Kirk, but I believe it is different for every person, and can change. For a while I did not really know who I was... then I embraced being Superman, and a few years ago, perhaps, I would've told you Superman was first. Now, however, and with Kirk's help and companionship, I feel I have... finally settled into myself. As Hernan, and as Superman. I can give up Superman, sometime, but I no longer wish to give up being Hernan, and that is very much thanks to Kirk."

Hernan's expression softened once more into a smile. "I have seen your act before, yes. It was... mm... perhaps two years ago? You were smaller, and yet still up there performing. I took my sister and her children and--" he chuckled at the memory, "They were bouncing around the house for weeks after, wanting to be more like _el chico volador_ , the flying boy."

As Dick became a little more introverted, Hernan scooted closer, looped an arm around him. "You will, someday," he murmured. "Right now, the pain outweighs everything. But someday, you'll be able to focus on the good memories, all the warm feelings your family gave you, and they will be bigger than your pain."

At the question, though, Hernan's face went a little tight. But, after a breath, he relaxed and allowed his own pain to show rather than mask it. " _Mi madre._ My mother." He said softly. He looked at Dick again with a small smile. "She was always there for me, even when I didn't deserve it. She forgave me when I never forgave myself. She and _mi padre_ found me as a baby and spirited me away at great risk to themselves, and I still don't truly understand why."

Except, now, looking at Dick... maybe he did.

Dick stared at him, his grip on Zitka loosening a little in shock. Superman, the strongest person on the planet, a man who could crush mountains and fly faster than planes. Take bullets and ballistics, win any fight. And here he was, vulnerable, hurt visibly because he'd also lost his mother. Just like the little boy sitting across from him.

He sniffled, moving closer to hold onto Hernan's arm, eyes misty once more. There was a lump growing in his throat, his chest tight. There were no words needed. They both knew. _I'm sorry_ and _I know._ And after a few moments, swallowing thickly, Dick wrapped his arms around the man's torso, his face hidden against his chest as he held back his tears.

"I miss them so much... ...and I know you miss your madre too..."

Dick was nearly silent, his hands and lip trembling as he bit back tears, for himself and for Hernan but still they fell against the soft fabric he hid against. It felt good, in a way, to cry. To have someone who knew. Who understood. But it also hurt more to know someone else had suffered like he did now.

It took several minutes and soft shudders for Dick to calm, sniffling and now terribly tired after so many tears and the stress of just everything. But... With a deep breath, still holding himself steady, he spoke softly after a few moments of grieving. "...can I tell you something?"

Hernan smiled softly, sadly, as Dick moved into his hold, eyes misting up, and so he just help him gently, rubbed his arm, but let out a quiet breath of surprise when Dick leaned in for a full on hug. Immediately, Hernan wrapped him up in both arms, pulled him into his lap and held him close, petting his back and hair as the boy cried.

As the minutes passed with Dick's soft crying, Hernan offered soft phrases; _I know,_ and _It will be all right_ and _Take your time, I'm here_ and _You're safe here._

Hernan tilted his head at the question, looking down at him curiously. "Of course."

Dick, gripped the fabric of his host's shirt a bit tighter, unconscious in his actions as he sniffled once more before speaking again.

"We, my mom and my dad and me, we never really had different rooms like this. It was always us in our home. One big room. And we had curtains to draw if you ever needed privacy but we really didn't use them..."

He looked up at the bed, a bit sad but far more tired now. "Everything is so quiet in here. I've never slept so alone before. I had my own bed, it was made like a hammock. But there was always someone close by. Dad's heavy breathing and mom would snore... Even when I found places on the streets the last few weeks, there was noise and life and-" He swallowed, finally looking back up at Hernan.

"I'm scared, because I'm not asleep yet, that you and Batman will think I'm ungrateful." His fingers were back on Zitka, like a security blanket, heart pounding nervously.

"Oh, _mi amor,_ " Hernan murmured, holding him close for a long moment before standing up with Dick in his arms. "Sleeping has nothing to do with how grateful you are, and we don't care if you're grateful or not. We're worried about your health, and we want you to sleep because you need sleep. But believe me, _niño_ , we both understand how hard it can be."

Making sure both Dick and his elephant were secure in his grasp, Hernan carried him out of the room and to his own, but set him down in front of the door and kneeled down to look at him. "Give us just a moment, _si_? I need to make sure Batman is decent," he gave Dick a wink, then slipped inside his room and super-sped some clothes out of the drawers for Kirk, then came to the man's side. He touched his shoulder and whispered to him, but Kirk was sleeping like a log. Hernan chuckled, and quickly maneuvered his partner's body to dress him himself, then opened the door for Dick and offered his hand.

"Thank you for waiting, _chiquito_."

Dick's cheeks were puffed out a little, wiping his eyes on his sleeve quickly as Hernan stood. He held on, not bothered by the height or being held, it actually made him physically more comfortable. But for the second time that night, he was being held by a hero. A real hero. It was a bit surreal.

"Where are-"

He stepped down, looking up, furrowing his brow at the wink and 'decent' comment. It took a few moments for it to dawn on him. Maybe Batman slept in the nude or upside down like a bat. Or maybe both? No, no he had a bed so maybe naked? He couldn't picture Batman's hair color til a few hours ago, let alone the rest of him without a suit or clothes so thankfully his imagination didn't run away with him.

Kirk, on the other side of the door, was out cold and with his internal temperature, that was rather literal. He'd shifted a bit since Hernan left, pulling the blankets closer for warmth but hadn't woken, his lips parted as he slept soundly. He didn't stir at the whispers nor at the movement, only giving a small sound of indignation as his partner's warmth left once more.

Dick had been staring at his elephant, looking up and to the door as Hernan answered it and took his hand, glancing around to see a bed that was bigger than even Batman's. "Whoa... it's huge. It's like an entire bedroom but just the bed," he glanced up and back to the bed, covering his mouth when he noticed Batman.

_So he does sleep like a normal person._

He watched him for a second before looking back up at Hernan, whispering. "He looks different when he's asleep." He was missing a scowl for starters and wasn't so tense but Dick wasn't sure how to describe it.

Hernan snorted, keeping his inappropriate comments to himself as he led the boy inside. "Indeed. It's very comfortable." He looked down at him as the boy paused, then looked back at Kirk with a chuckle. "Peaceful, _si?_ He exhausted himself these last two weeks. No need to whisper, he's out cold."

He scooped Dick back up into his arms, walking him to his side of the bed. "He fell asleep knowing he was safe and loved, and will be so when he awakes as well." He smiled adoringly down at the man, then tugged back the covers a bit, setting Dick down in the middle of the bed, and tipping his head to catch his eye. "We hope to someday make you feel just as peaceful, Dick."

"He's much different than I pictured he'd be. You both are," he said softly, still speaking low so as not to disturb him, looking back to Superman. He hid a little smile behind Zitka at being picked up once more, the action comfortable and well known. His parents had always been very hands on with affection and with their act and performances, trust and touch were simply a necessity.

Being set down on the bed, he blinked, realizing what Hernan was letting him do and he got comfortable, accepting the act. It was exactly what he needed as the moment he was next to the soft breathing of the 'terrifying' vampire hero, he felt his eyes grow heavy.

He yawned into the stuffed animal, getting comfortable as he stretched and smiled.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

Hernan spared a thought to how it may be misconstrued, tucking this little boy into his bed alongside his lover, and climbing in after him but, well... children needed physical affection and comfort, and who else was there to give those to Dick now?

Hernan tugged at the blankets to make sure they were tucked comfortably over both Kirk and Dick, then settled down next to the boy and stroked his hair. He wished he could give him an easy yes, but he didn't want to lie to him either. "So long as there is not an emergency, and so long as I don't have to pee," he said the latter with a little chuckle, booping Dick's nose. "Then yes, I will be here."

To say Dick had been through a lot the previous few weeks was a tad of an understatement. With the sleepless nights, stress, and tears all spent, he was exhausted. He'd already closed his eyes, weakly fluttering them open at the small boop, fighting sleep as he smiled at the bathroom joke.

Gently,with every bit of tension slowly leaving him, he began to doze before falling comfortably asleep for the first time since he'd lost his family.

"Thank you... super... Hernan..."

Only once did he stir, a soft whisper of mom leaving him in his dreams as Kirk readjusted and placed a cold hand over the boy's shoulder. Thankfully the blanket was between them, blocking any unwanted difference in temperature.

Hernan smiled softly as he watched the boy's eyes flutter shut, as he fell as easily into sleep as Kirk did once he stopped fighting it. Carefully, hesitating a moment, he rested his hand on Dick's little head and stroked his temple with his thumb, playing softly with his hair.

While it wasn't something he would tell Dick anytime soon, not wanting to be insensitive to his true parents, Hernan was rather charmed by how the boy, in some ways, really did look like theirs. Not quite as dark as Hernan, not quite as light as Kirk, with a mop of black hair just like them (even though Kirk's used to be brown). His face, of course, was far softer than either of theirs, a truly beautiful child, but upon first glance none of them would look out of place with each other.

Lord, Valentina would be insufferable if she could hear him now. She always said he'd be a great dad, shut down any arguments to the contrary, just snort when he'd yell back _what if I don't want kids!?_ because she knew.

And here he was, not twenty-four hours into meeting this little boy whom he had no claim to, already head-over heels.

He wasn't an idiot -- he knew that assuming Dick even wanted to stay with them, this would be hard. Very hard. Already, he could hear Wallar pitching a fit and protesters trying to deem them unfit. How they would try to keep Dick as attached to the Justice League as a secret, but he knew it would only be a matter of time before word got out there was a child among the team, that was now down to only two men.

And yet, here, tucked up in bed with his love and this little boy, both sleeping soundly, he could only focus on how wonderful it was. He finally understood, in a way even different from his nieces and nephews, what people meant when they said how filled with love and adoration they were immediately upon looking upon their child's face for the first time.

Hernan did not sleep as soundly, though he didn't need it as badly as the other two, and he found himself waking up briefly every so often just to check on them, especially when Dick whimpered for his mother. But even in sleep, Kirk moved to comfort.

By the time he awoke again and felt rested enough not to fall back asleep, Dick was curled up between them while Hernan's arm had draped over them both, his hand resting on Kirk's chest, where Kirk's own hand rested over top.

And still Hernan smiled, watching them both.

.x.


End file.
